Secrets
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: "Nikola looked down at the floor. He wasn't normally this emotional but all his walls seemed to be crumbling today letting out a torrent of built up feelings he usually kept hidden."


Disclaimer: Sanctuary is not mine. I am just playing with the characters and will return them once I finish fiddling around with them.

AN: This is just something that I wrote at like 3 in the morning that started off in one-way and ended in a completely different way then I expected. Go figure.

Helen had noticed him first and as such promptly started choking on her tea causing Kate to look up from her reports at her and then to where Helens wide blue eyes were staring. Several things happened at once, Kate dropped the files in her hand and her jaw dropped as she looked at the (incredibly hot) vampire in front of her and Helen of course was trying to maintain her composure as she mopped up her spilled tea.

He sauntered into the room gracefully, seemingly ignoring them as he moved past. He picked up one of the fallen folders that had been dropped, and stepped around the other papers that had fallen at his appearance. He turned his attention to the folder and opened it up skimming through the contents before turning an amused glance to the rather shocked stares at his current apparel. He just ignored their looks of shock in a manner that almost seemed to suggest his current clothing were something he wore everyday and was not a big deal. Of course it was unusual and it was a big deal as it was seriously out of the norm for the vampire who normally wore well pressed suits.

He, Nikola Tesla, was wearing a corset. The black leather was cinched tightly over a blood red silk shirt, slightly unbuttoned, which gave his slender form a curvier feminine look. But that was not the only thing that was drawing attention to him. He was also wearing a pair of what looked like painted on black leather pants with matching knee high boots complete with silver buckles that matched the corset.

His hair had been slicked back and nails painted black. But perhaps the most startling piece of the outfit was the black leather slave collar around his neck. It was 2 inches wide in black leather with softer and thinner leather backing for comfort, a three quarter inch-locking buckle in back with a padlock on it, there was a horizontal d-ring in front and the entire thing was inlayed with dark red snakeskin. He leaned against the wall, still going through the file.

"Feel free to continue." Nikola said not even looking up from what he was reading.

"Nikola…" Helen started hesitantly.

"Yes Helen?"

"Why on earth are you wearing...that?"

Nikola looked up with an incredibly seductive half smile that caused both Helen and Kate to blush.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked innocently and somehow managed to pull it off well.

"Not from where I'm standing." Kate muttered looking him up and down.

"It's…not what I am used to seeing you in." Helen said diplomatically.

"I don't usually wear it so it is hardly a surprise there." He said with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't usually wear it? I wouldn't think you wore something like that at all." Helen said in surprise.

"Only when I manage to get talked into it." He said still smirking.

"And who may I ask has convinced you into this?" Helen asked.

Nikola was about to answer when a familiar form entered the room. The new arrival was a 6'2" tall man with shoulder length black hair, dark violet eyes and milky white skin. He was wearing black cargo pants, a pair of converse sneakers and an emerald green t-shirt that said _'__Those who throw objects at crocodiles will be asked to retrieve them.' _

"Oh hey…am I interrupting something?" He asked looking between Helen, Kate and Nikola. Nikola moved away from his spot against the wall and strode towards the other man until he was inches away from him.

"Not really. Can we tell them Talyn?" Nikola asked quietly looking into violet eyes. Talyn looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you aren't ready."

"I want to." Nikola leaned forward and captured the other mans lips in a searing kiss. Talyn pulled Nikola close to him and the vampires' arms slithered up his chest and around his neck keeping them together. Helen and Kate just stared in shock at the couple as they finally pulled away from each other. Nikola smiled brightly at Talyn and turned around to face Helen as arms wrapped around his waist and Talyn rested his head on Nikolas shoulder.

"Guess we don't actually need to tell them after that fantastic kiss." Talyn mumbled.

"My lover here talked me into this outfit, though I still wonder how he managed that." Nikola said turning his head to the side to look into Talyn's eyes.

"I promised incredible sex if you wore it for me. And you know I always keep my promises. You also look very fucking sexy. Maybe I should get you in leather more often."

"I'll think about it." Nikola said leaning into his lovers' chest before turning back to Helen and a surprisingly quiet Kate.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two…" Helen trailed off.

"Eight months, going on nine next week." Talyn said with a smile.

"How did you guys manage to keep this hidden for so long?" Kate asked curiously. "I mean, everyone always seems to end up knowing everyone else's business eventually around here."

"It wasn't easy with the Scooby Gang hanging around all the time but we managed." Talyn replied.

"Why didn't you tell me Nikola?" Helen asked softly. Nikola could see the hurt in her eyes. Talyn just pulled away from Nikola with an understanding smile as Nikola walked over to her. Talyn and Kate took that as their cue to leave and walked out the door to give the two friends some privacy.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared of what you might think of me being with another man. I was scared you would hate me and I couldn't bear to lose the only real friend I've ever had." Nikola looked down at the floor. He wasn't normally this emotional but all his walls seemed to be crumbling today letting out a torrent of built up feelings he usually kept hidden.

"Oh Nikola." Helen stood up and moved around the desk to hug her friend. "I could never hate you. You are one of the best friends I have. I could never hate you just for loving another man." Nikola just buried his face in her hair and leaned into the hug before pulling away with slightly misty eyes.

"Forgive me?" He asked softly, his ice blue eyes showing the vulnerability his face didn't.

"Always Nikola." She smiled at him warmly causing him to finally smile in return.

"You are too good to me Helen Magnus. I do not deserve a friend like you."

"You can always make it up to me by replenishing my wine cellar." She suggested in a playful teasing tone. He gave her a mock disgusted look.

"And there goes the moment." He said earning him a playful swat on the arm. They sat down on the couch after picking up the almost forgotten papers. They sat in silence for a little while before Helen decided to speak up.

"Does he make you happy?"

Nikola was silent for a moment, obviously considering how to answer the question.

"He makes me feel alive. For the first time since Oxford I feel truly at ease with someone. He doesn't judge me or try to change me. He accepts me for me. I…He…" Nikola paused to find the right words. "When I'm with him its like…"

"There is nothing else in the world except him and yourself." Helen finished for him. Nikola looked at her in surprise. "You're in love with him." It wasn't so much a question as much a statement of fact.

"I am. Very much so in fact."

"You haven't told him?"

"I've tried. I just can't seem to get the words out. Every time I try the words just seem to stick in my throat. It shouldn't be so difficult to say three simple words but I can't seem to do it." Nikola ran a hand through his gelled hair messing it up. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think maybe you're scared." Nikola looked at her oddly. "You think if you say it he will end up rejecting you or leaving you and you don't want to risk the pain of such a thing happening." Nikola just slumped against the couch with his head in his hands.

"What if he does?" He asked quietly. "What if he does reject me? I don't think my heart can take being broken again." He looked up at the woman beside him, eyes drowning in a flood of emotions.

"I think he may surprise you." Came the velvety voice of his lover. Talyn walked towards Nikola and kneeled in front of him taking Nikola's hands into his own.

"I think you both need to talk. You can use my office as long as you like." Helen said as she stood up and left, closing the door on her way out. Nikola just stared at the floor trying to avoid the violet eyes in front of him.

"Nikola…look at me." He cupped the vampires face with a hand and made him look at him. Ice blue eyes met warm violet. "Do you remember what I told you when we started this relationship?"

"You said that you were mine for as long as I wanted you."

"And I meant it. I am yours until the day you no longer want me around. I love you Nikola." Nikolas eyes widened, as it was the first time Talyn had admitted to such a thing. "I love you more then anything and I would never push you away or leave you unless it was what you wanted."

Nikolas breath hitched and before Talyn could react he had a lap full of crying vampire clinging to him fiercely. All of Nikolas turbulent emotions had hit him at once causing his current breakdown. Talyn just stroked Nikolas hair and back as the scientist sobbed into his chest. It was nearly 2 hours before the sobs had died down to soft sniffles but Talyn still held Nikola on his lap soothing him as best he could. Nikola looked up at Talyn who was looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright Niko?" Talyn asked softly. Nikola just wiped his eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Did you mean it?" Nikola asked just as softly as he traced random patterns on Talyn's chest. "Do you love me?"

"I love you, Nikola Tesla, with all my heart."

"I-I…" Nikola stuttered for a moment before a soft kiss stopped his words.

"No Nikola." Nikola just looked confused at the other man. "When you're ready." Nikola relaxed and looked up in relief.

"I do you know."

"I know. Which is why I don't want you to say it until you are ready to. And right now we should get you to bed so you can rest." Nikola looked like he was about to protest for a moment before seeing his lovers face and realizing it was non-negotiable. Talyn stood up slowly and stretched before scooping up Nikola bridal style earning a yelp of surprise and several protests from the vampire.

He dropped Nikola in bed and slowly and gently stripped him of his clothes. He was about to remove the collar before Nikola stopped him.

"Leave it on." Nikola said staring at him.

"You sure?"

"It makes me feel safe and I like people knowing I belong to you." Nikola blushed at the confession. Talyn just kissed him before tucking him under the covers. He was about to leave when Nikola grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so he was lying next to him.

"Stay." Nikola said snuggling into his chest and pulling his arm so it was around his waist.

"As long as you want love." He pulled Nikola close to him and they both started to drift off. "As long as you want."


End file.
